Summer camp
by Lizzie56727
Summary: Modern day divergent. Tris goes to summer camp. This is my first fanfic take pity on me. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent summer camp The alarm rings and it is 7:00. I have been waiting for this day science September, summer vacation. My family finally allowed me to go to sleep away camp. I get up out of my bed and wipe the sleepiness from them. I am so excited to meet new people and make new friends. It is going to be interesting. I gaze at my face as I walk into the bathroom to get ready. I am really short and not pretty. I am not ugly but I am certainly not pretty.

Once I am finished getting ready I walk down stairs and greet my parents with a smile. My mom walks up to me and just hugs me and doesn't utter a word. My dad just smiles and joins in on the hug.

Celeb walks up to me and says " don't have to much fun okay'?"

"I will try" I respond

I gather up all my things and slowly walk out the door. I am taking the bus then the train to my camp. I have a ton of stuff I am going to have to carry every where.

I arrive at camp and immediately am asked which faction I would like to join. Everyone goes to this camp at least once and my parents where abnegation. I am not them.

"I would like to be in dauntless please"

"Are you sure you want to be in dauntless" the lady questions

"Are you questioning my ability?" I retort

"Nope, just making sure. Have fun at camp!" She hands me bunk and cabin numbers and I walk away as she begins to help the next person.

I walk in to my cabin and notice that no one is here yet. I put my stuff down on my bed and I begin to unpack. I don't have much clothes. My parents taught me to value selflessness. That includes not having nice things.

A girl that is probably the same age as me walks in. She walks in with so many bags. She puts her stuff on her bunk. She sits on the bed next to her stuff and let's out a big sigh. She then turns, and looks at me

"Hi my name is Christina" she says

"Hey I'm... Tris" I return

"Your new right?"

"Yeah" I say with a sigh

"Me too" she responds

We both turn away and begin to unpack. When we are finished we agree to go and get something to eat and meet some other people. We then walk out of the cabin.

I have a feeling we are going to be good friends. This is going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey guys! I am sooo excited about this. Seeing you guys read, follow, favorite and review has made me so happy. You have no idea. This means so much to me. You guys are so awesome . Pls review it encourages me to write faster. (It really does). **

**I would like to thank Ilders1029 for her great review and helpful advice (as seen with quotes)**

**I would also like to give a big thank you to everyone else that wrote me such sweet reviews. They all put a big smile on my face. You don't know how much it means to me!**

******Okay I am going to let you guys read now. Okay enjoy!**

Chapter 2

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria and I am so surprised by all of the people I see.  
It is an overwhelming feeling. There are five separate parts to the cafeteria. There are the amity, candor, erudite, abnegation and dauntless. The groups do not mix. I am with the dauntless. We all wear black, which is convenient for me because I wear nothing much but black. I have never been that fascinated with clothes.

I sit down at a table with Christina. She said that she was talking to a couple of these people before, and they seemed nice. We both grab food and sit down. I look at the square table we just sat at. The first thing I notice is a tall guy that is really handsome. He looks a little bit older then me maybe by one or two years. I shift my gaze to everyone else sitting at the table, they all look like they are about my age.

I feel Christina poking me snapping from my train of though.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I reply. She just shrugs it off.

A boy who is sitting across from me starts to talk.

" hey guys we should all meet up later after roll call and after we sign up for activities." We all look at each other and nod. I think his name is Uriah.

A girl walks up to me after and introduces her self as Marlene. She seems nice. Christina went to the bathroom so I am left by myself. Then a male voice says hi behinds me. I turn around and see the guy I was looking at before.

He looks at me and introduces himself." hi may name is four" _like the number I question_.

"Hey, I am Tris"

"hey tris, I am a counselor here maybe I will see you around sometime?"

" maybe " I respond.

I then turn around then walk out of the cafeteria. I can't believe what just happened. He seemed interested In me . No guy has ever shown any interest in me , ever. I walk back to my cabin and wait for Christina to get back. Why is she taking so long? Just as I think this she walks in. Immediately she runs up to me.

"Guess what she shouts"

" what".

" This super cute guy walked up to me on the way back to the cabin and I gave him our cabin number!" She practically screams.

"That's great" I say.

I have never been into the whole extremely girly thing... ever. I am very happy for her though. I decide not to tell her about four though because nothing really happened, and I know she will over analyze it.

We walk into the main hall . We have to begin to sign up for our activities. I want to learn how to fight and defend myself. I am not very big so I believe it is important to learn. I go over and sign my name to the lists for knife throwing, fighting, guns, and running. I notice that Christina has signed up for all of the same activities. These are the activities that most dauntless do, because we'll we choose dauntless.

After we leave and meet some of the people that we where sitting at our table on a hill by the main hall. We have to wait a couple of hours so we can get our schedules for tomorrow.

"Hey guys " Christina says

"hey" they all kind of say collectively.

Uriah speaks up " We should play paintball or something"

" Where would we get paintball guns? " I question.

" You doubt me Tris?" He says with a grin. I just roll my eyes with a sarcastic look on my face. Uriah then runs into the main hall.

He comes back a couple of minutes later with guns for everyone. Marlene steps in and states

"We need teams," after that comment four and his friend walk up to us.

" What are you guys up to?" Four questions.

"Paintball I blurt out".

He holds my gaze for what seems like a little long. I just shake off the feeling that his eyes on me gave.

" Can me and Zeke join?" He asks. We all turn to each other and nod.

"So teams". Uriah says.

"We need team captains " he adds.

Out of the blue he nominates me and himself because he came up with the idea. It makes sense. Why not? So I walk up to the front of the group. I let him pick first. He picks Zeke. I think he is his brother. I am going to be bold.

" I pick four" I state.

He looks at me then walks up and stands next to me. We continue to pick people. I end up with Christina, Four , Will, a girl named Lauren and some others that I don't really know. He ends up with Zeke , Marlene, a guy named Jake and some others people. I don't catch their names. We go thorough the rules and we are off in two separate directions.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Authors note: I know it is short. I am working on making my chapters longer. It will get better with time. Thank you for sticking with me so far. Again I really would appreciate reviews, so I know what you guys all think. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, but I want your opinion so REVIEW! Thank you guys again so much. (Sorry about any grammatical errors that there might be )**


End file.
